


Fast Enough

by TongueTiedRaven



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Description of Injuries, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Konekomaru is going through physical hurt, Panic, Ryuuji is the one going through emotional hurt, Whump, thinking a loved one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TongueTiedRaven/pseuds/TongueTiedRaven
Summary: Bon was the first to find him.The frail body had fallen from a considerable height and even from a distance he could tell the right leg and left arm were at an angle they shouldn’t be. There was a dark stain around his mouth where blood and ichor leaked down his chin and cheek.He was missing his glasses.Bon couldn’t quite bring himself to look too closely. The panic was already a living, pulsing thing in his gut. Each pounding footstep made the fear feel larger. It was pushing at his throat, squeezing his heart, twisting his stomach. He couldn’t breathe, he could hardly see.He wasn’t going to be fast enough.
Relationships: Miwa Konekomaru & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Fast Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Whumptober 2020. The prompt was ' **Carrying** '. I haven't done a drabble like this before and I don't know what universe it's set in. Whatever you want can be canon.

Bon was the first to find him.

The frail body had fallen from a considerable height and even from a distance he could tell the right leg and left arm were at an angle they shouldn’t be. There was a dark stain around his mouth where blood and ichor leaked down his chin and cheek.

He was missing his glasses.

Bon couldn’t quite bring himself to look too closely. The panic was already a living, pulsing thing in his gut. Each pounding footstep made the fear feel larger. It was pushing at his throat, squeezing his heart, twisting his stomach. He couldn’t breathe, he could hardly see.

He wasn’t going to be fast enough.

He was the fastest runner in his middle school and no one in the Myōō Dharani could out pace him. He had always found running to be a source of freedom; a way to channel his frustrations and clear his mind. Right now he couldn’t think, couldn’t face the reality of what was in front of him. There was no clarity. Each desperate step he took towards the body drove home the fact that he. Wasn’t. Fast. Enough.

A dark stain was spreading around Konekomaru’s right leg, staining the grass and discoloring the white clover flowers. His uniform pants were dark enough to conceal any blood stains but his white shirt… Bon couldn’t look too closely. Not yet. He didn’t want to see what he knew was going to be there. That would make it all _real._

Bon was the first to reach him.

He collapsed next to his friend as the terror tried its best to strangle him. Where did he start? He’d only had a few first aid classes. He wasn’t trying for a Doctor Meister and, oh god, what if that’s the reason Konekomaru died? He should have learned more. He should have taken the time to research it all and now-

He swallowed the fear back down with a gasp and hovered his hand over the bleeding body. He needed to check for a pulse and breath. That was what the classes had said. He had to focus. He could give into the fear later. Check for the pulse. That was the first step.

The left arm was-no. He’d check the right. He caught the familiar, thin, wrist (had it always been that thin? That frail?) in his hand and waited. Waited for an endless eternity where there was nothing. The panic tightened around his heart because now it was becoming a real thing. This was reality. His best friend was crumpled mess on the ground and there wouldn’t be anymore moments. He wouldn’t hear his best friend say ‘Bon’ in that exasperated and fond way. There wouldn’t be any more chewed on pens because the short aria always got distracted and chewed while he studied. He wouldn’t see Konekomaru gushing over every cat. He wouldn’t -

For a moment Bon was certain he imagined the faint flutter. His breath caught in his burning throat and he had to blink his tear blurred (when had he started crying?) eyes clear.

Another flutter, faint but real. He was alive. Konekomaru was _alive._

Yukio was the second to reach them. He skidded to a stop and dropped ungracefully to his knees.

Bon stuttered out something about a pulse in a wet, broken, voice. Their teacher knocked his hand away and checked himself. Bon knew it was necessary but losing the living connection to his best friend sent a terror through him he’d never known. Not when he was being choked by a ghoul, not when Amaimon was threatening him, not when the Impure King was towering over him. Nothing compared to the primal fear and panic that consumed him at the loss of that pulse.

His hands flew to grasp the left wrist (he had to know) but Yukio stopped him.

“He’s alive.” He glanced around as an explosion blasted through the air nearby. Bon had forgotten they were in a fight. He’d forgotten everything but reaching Konekomaru. “We shouldn’t move him but-“

“I’ll do it.”

Yukio looked unconvinced. “It’s too dangerous. We should get-“

Bon cut him off with a fierce glare. He’d die defending his best friend. No one would get between him and safety. He’d make certain of it. As long as there was the faintest chance he would not stop. He’d be fast enough. He had to.

“I’ll carry him.”


End file.
